VOX Box: Caged Birds
Characters * Lock-Up * William Cobb * "Freddie Dinardo" * Helena Bertinelli * Andrea Beaumont Location * Black Wing, Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * December 31st 2016, 2152 EST VOX Archive * Andrea Beaumont: Ah, looks who's waking up... * 'Freddie Dinardo': What the hell is going on? rattling Wait a minute, what the hell am I wearing? * Andrea Beaumont: Standard patient jumpsuit... Arkham orange... Oh, and an inhibitor collar, well, it's a rigged one, made to look real. * 'Freddie Dinardo': Andrea, what the hell is this about? rattling Wait, Helena... Where is she? * Andrea Beaumont: She's driving the van, sweetie. Say 'hi', Hel. * Helena Bertinelli: Hey, Dick. Have a good map? Andie, we're pulling into loading bay now. I'll need your credentials. * 'Freddie Dinardo': What the hell is going on? Helena, what are you doing? * Andrea Beaumont: We'll answer your questions in a moment... But first thing's first. I need to gag you. Just for a minute, dear. There we go... * 'Freddie Dinardo': Mmm... * Lock-Up: squeaking, speaker crackling Hold up there. I'll need to see your pass. * Andrea Beaumont: Hey, Lock-Up... She's with me. * Lock-Up: cracking Agent Beaumont. Good to see you. Head on in. * Andrea Beaumont: revs Sorry about the gag, dear. You understand. Couldn't have you blurting out our plan at the crucial moment. * 'Freddie Dinardo': Tell me what this is about... Helena? * Helena Bertinelli: Sorry, Dick... Andrea and I have been working together for a while now. We couldn't risk you derailing our operation. * Andrea Beaumont: We're playing the long game, Dick. Sorry, I can't fill you in. Oh, and I'll return your little charm in due time. we're just going to borrow it for a bit. * 'Freddie Dinardo': You're going to lock me up in Arkham's Black Wing? Why? To keep me quiet? This is madness... It won't work! You know how stupid this plan is? * Andrea Beaumont: What part is stupid exactly? Oh, you mean your transmitter? The one I have in my hand? No, we're borrowing that as well. * 'Freddie Dinardo': We have bugs all over Arkham... The Black Wing as well. All I need to do is drop my phrase and I'll help within the hour. * Helena Bertinelli: Sorry, Dick... but Oracle is in on this as well. Why do you think she helped you go undercover in A.R.G.U.S.? * Andrea Beaumont: squeaking Okay... We don't have much time. Dick, we need you to play along. Are you up for this? * 'Freddie Dinardo': I don't even know what this is... * Helena Bertinelli: Dick, I know you have issues with Andie... Hell, even I do. No offense, Andie- * Andrea Beaumont: None taken. chuckle * Helena Bertinelli: But do you trust me? Do you trust Babs? * 'Freddie Dinardo': sigh I... I don't like this... I'll be honest, but okay... Yeah, I'll play along. * Andrea Beaumont: Great, because... door opens enhancement: You're no longer Freddie Dinardo or even Dick Grayson. You are William Cobb. * 'Freddie Dinardo': Talon?! What the- struggle Mmm! * Lock-Up: Okay. Let's see what we got here... footsteps Wow, that's a record time for a shortest break-out ever. Welcome back to hell, Cobb. * 'Freddie Dinardo': Mm-hmm? * Lock-Up: You can take him to his cell, Beaumont... You know the way, don't you? * Andrea Beaumont: Sure do. Thanks, Lock-Up. footsteps Keep the van running, partner. I'll be right back! enhancement: You look enough like Cobb to fool Lock-Up and the other guards... Jusp keep this up for six weeks, Dick. You do that for us and we'll have you out. opens Good luck, Cobb. * 'Freddie Dinardo': Mm- cough Okay... and if I'm in here, where's the real Cobb then? * William Cobb: door opens Right here. Or I used to be, anyway. Now, I'm Freddie Dinardo. Is that my talisman? Thanks. How do I look? closes, footsteps I must compliment, Miss Beaumont. Chap was my spitting image. So, now do we drive- ow! crackle, thud, van door closes * Andrea Beaumont: Drive, Helena... revs, tires squeal So, do you think Dick's going to actually do it? Think he bought your plea? He gonna trust you? * Helena Bertinelli: Who knows... but he'll do it. He trusts Barbara. As long as he believes that Babs is behind this, he'll play along. * Andrea Beaumont: And is Babs ever going to trust you again after this? What is she going to do if she finds out that you put a private partition in her network? Or that you locked up- * Helena Bertinelli: We'll cross that bridge when we get there... Oh, and let me see that transmitter. being handled, muffled whack * LOST Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Dick Grayson Agent of ARGUS?. * Story continues in VOX Box: Gray Areas. * Debut of William Cobb/Talon. * Andrea and Helena started working together back in Oracle Files: Andrea Beaumont 1. * Oracle is not aware of what is going on here as seen in Oracle Files: Catalina Flores 1. Links and References * VOX Box: Caged Birds Category:VOX Box Category:Lyle Bolton/Appearances Category:William Cobb/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Andrea Beaumont/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances